Le temps d'une valse
by just Themys
Summary: Une valse entre deux personnes qui n'ont rien à perdre. Yaoi edvy.


**Titre :** Le temps d'une valse

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent : **Pour faire original, du... EdxZampano ! Non, je plaisante, ne partez pas, c'est du edvy. ^^

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note 1 : **Encore une fois, un OS pas prévu au programme. ^^ Il est assez court, et c'est un POV (vous devinerez facilement qui). On peut le placer dans l'univers de _« La glande a ses raisons... »_, mais ce n'est pas une obligation il peut aussi se situer après une fin alternative du manga FMA. Vous verrez pourquoi à la fin. ^^

**Note 2 :** Cet OS est à écouter de préférence avec une musique, celle qui m'a inspirée pour l'écrire, mais aussi celle à laquelle il est fait référence : la _Valse n°2_ (dite aussi _Valse lente_) de Chostakovitch (tapez le nom sur YouTube, vous trouverez facilement des enregistrements). Bien sûr, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, mais comme ce récit est construit d'après la structure de la valse, il est préférable de l'écouter en même temps... ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que le bal est ouvert, et dire que je m'ennuie serait un euphémisme. J'ai bien dansé avec quelques filles, les seules qui se trouvaient être à ma taille, voire plus petites, mais je me suis rapidement lassé. Danser avec elles ne me satisfais pas, et je préfère encore patienter près du buffet, à contempler la population mondaine et bien pensante qui virevolte sous mes yeux. Mais mes réflexions n'ont pas le temps de s'étaler en longueur : la seule personne avec qui je danserais avec plaisir s'approche vers moi d'un pas vif et sûr -abandonnant sa partenaire d'une danse- et je devine déjà à son sourire ce qu'il va me demander. Et je sais déjà que je ne pourrai pas le lui refuser. Il faut dire qu'il est irrésistible, d'autant plus qu'il s'est littéralement transformé ce soir, sans même avoir eu besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir : ses cheveux se sont miraculeusement disciplinés, sagement rangés dans une longue queue de cheval sombre, d'où s'échappent seulement deux longue mèches fines et sages, encadrant proprement son visage de marbre. Il porte avec une classe étonnante un smoking simple, mais qui met en valeur son corps fin et musclé, lui donnant une allure élégante qui lui assurait un succès fou depuis le début de la soirée. Dès qu'il est près de moi, il attaque :

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

– Envy... pas ici, je tente de protester.

– Pffff, qu'est-ce qu'on risque de toute façon ? »

Je soupire, prend la main qu'il me tend, et me lève à sa suite. Je le savais. Je n'ai pas résisté. Il m'entraîne sur la piste de danse, et maintenant, nous dansons au rythme des violons mélancoliques. Un certain nombre d'invités se sont écartés à notre arrivée, et se sont arrêtés de danser pour nous regarder, certains avec mépris, d'autres avec un air choqué, d'autres encore avec curiosité ou amusement. Il faut dire que je porte moi aussi un smoking, noir, qui n'a aucune ressemblance de près ou de loin avec les robes colorées et vaporeuses des femmes présentes dans la salle : aucun doute n'est possible quand à mon sexe, et c'est bien ce qui dérange ces bonnes gens. Mais qu'importe, nous dansons, nous tourbillonnons, tous les deux pris dans une spirale magique faite de couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes, de musique rêveuse et triste, d'émotions partagées, dans notre monde, au-dessus de ces gens qui nous importent peu.

Très vite, la musique aux accents tristes s'envole, prenant un tournant plus joyeux, plus vif, plus enlevé, reflétant mieux l'ambiance de ce bal mondain -auquel nous ne serions jamais allé si un ami, désireux de nous introduire auprès de la haute société, ne nous avait invité. Je vois plusieurs couples se remettre à danser, décidant sûrement que ce n'était pas bien important : deux énergumènes s'amusant à provoquer ou couple homosexuel désireux de profiter de la danse, qu'importe ! Si on est ici, c'est pour danser, alors : dansons ! D'autres en revanche ne semblent pas partager cet avis, et se regroupent dans un coin de la salle, certains gentlemans passant rapidement la porte de la salle de danse. Je jette un regard significatif à mon compagnon, qui me répond d'un sourire narquois. Bien qu'il s'en amuse, il sait tout aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie : les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Mais pour l'instant, la musique repart de plus belle, les hommes faisant faire des petits sauts à leur partenaire en les attrapant par la taille, faisant par la même occasion virevolter leurs jupes brillantes, remplissant la salle d'un festival de couleurs somptueuses, rehaussées des éclats brillants des perles et diamants qu'abordent ces dames à leur cou ou à leur robe. Envy s'amuse à me faire sauter moi aussi. La comparaison pourrait prêter à rire, mais malgré mes cheveux blonds et mes traits fins, c'est plus par commodité -le poids de mon compagnon étant bien trop important pour que je puisse le soulever- que par désir d'imitation d'un couple « normal ».

Et nous dansons, au rythme de l'orchestre, savourant nos derniers instants de plaisir avant la tempête, tournoyant parmi les autres invités, le cœur étonnement léger. Je sais bien que nous ne risquons rien -que je ne risque presque plus rien depuis un moment. Alors nous en profitons, c'est tellement rare. Puisque certains semblent nous ignorer royalement, tandis que d'autres se dépêchent de nous briser notre petit instant de joie, nous nous hâtons de savourer toutes les parcelles de ce petit bonheur simple qui nous est injustement refusé. Après tout, qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir danser avec celui qu'on aime ?

La musique retombe, et voilà qu'entre -en cocasse synchronisation avec le cor lourd et pataud- le maître de maison, un homme petit et gras à la mine de bouledogue, au monocle d'un ridicule consommé se perdant dans les plis de graisse de son visage, et au mœurs malheureusement trop psychorigides. Il représente les reliquats de la noblesse actuelle, les « de quelque chose », les « barons » ou « ducs », qui ont réussi à passer outre la politique actuelle, et qui s'imaginent encore au siècle dernier. À son arrivée, tout le monde s'écarte, formant derrière nous un demi-cercle de curieux, nous dévoilant clairement comme coupables. Il s'approche de nous, la rage le faisant trembler et colorant de rouge sa face plissée :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Espèces de petits saligauds ! Oser faire ça dans ma maison, parmi la fine fleur de la haute société ! C'est une honte ! Une abomination ! Laissez moi vous dire que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! » s'étouffe-t-il.

En effet, quelques secondes après, nous voyons débarquer un groupe de policiers militaires de Central, avec leur uniformes noirs, et s'approcher vivement de la silhouette grasse du baron Frank von Heindenreich, le maître de maison :

« Vous nous avez appelé pour une arrestation monsieur le baron. (puis, jetant un regard vers nous :) Ce sont eux ?

– Exact ! Allez-y, coffrez-les !

– Pour quel motif ?

– Attentat à la pudeur ! Ces deux... « hommes », viennent de... de s'afficher publiquement ! »

Et, bien entendu, le flic acquiesce. Que peut-il faire d'autre ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être accusé d'un tel « crime » et à être arrêtés pour un tel motif. Et ce n'est pas ce brave et honnête flic qui va laisser passer une occasion de faire régner l'ordre et la morale, n'est-ce pas ?

En revanche, nous ne comptons pas le laisser nous passer les menottes au poignets, et nous faire comparaître devant un juge. Nous échangeons un regard complice, un sourire entendu, il m'attrape derrière la tête, m'embrasse -ce qui ne manque pas d'indigner un certain nombre de personnes-, me relâche, et nous fonçons dans le tas de militaires qui s'apprêtait à nous arrêter. Sans aucune difficulté, et jouant de l'effet de surprise, nous les mettons rapidement à terre, et courrons hors du domaine somptueux, sous les regards ahuris des invités. Mais même une fois dehors, la musique de l'orchestre continue à résonner dans les rues et dans ma tête, donnant à notre fuite un air de rêve. Déjà, la police militaire nous suit, et nous nous séparons, chacun partant dans une ruelle opposée. Nous nous retrouverons dans une ou deux heures, dans notre petit appartement. Et nous ne nous afficherons plus de la sorte, du moins pendant un certain temps. Ce monde ne semble pas encore prêt à nous accepter. Tant pis, nous attendrons. Après tout, nous avons tout le temps. Depuis que j'ai réparé mes erreurs, depuis que mon frère est de nouveau complet, depuis que mes amis vivent librement leur vie, depuis que je vis la mienne, que je porte en moi un morceau de mon amant, et que cette marque rouge orne le creux de mes reins, j'ai vraiment tout mon temps.

Oui, maintenant, nous avons tous deux toute l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà!^^ Cela faisait un petit moment que cette histoire me trottait en tête, et longtemps que j'aime cette musique. Elle m'a toujours fait penser à une musique de bal, avec un côté mélancolique, nostalgique, et rêveur (atrocement gâchée par l'arrivée pataude du cor ! ) qui m'a toujours beaucoup touché. ^^ J'espère que ce récit vous aura plus, et sinon, une review m'aidera à m'améliorer. ;)

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions quand au motif d'arrestation, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe à Amestris, mais en France, avant les années 20, même si l'homosexualité était autorisée, il était très fréquent que les homosexuels soient arrêtés et condamnées pour "outrage public à la pudeur", et autres motifs attouchant aux mœurs... étant donné l'époque de FMA, et son ancrage dans un carde très européen, j'ai supposé que les mœurs et lois devaient être approchantes...

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
